Familiar Faces
by Amandous
Summary: What if Leo looked closely at Chris, who is the spitting image of her mother, with her eyes closed? AU Where Leo discovers Chris' idenity and Chris is a girl.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. This thought just came to me. I have two ideas I am putting down as One-shots so here is the first one.**

**Warning: Massive AU from the original. I love and adore Chris. Set during the fight with Leo in Valhalley of the Dolls. Also Chris is a girl because that will make her looking like Piper with Leo's eyes all the more dramatic.**

* * *

><p>Chris coughed and dodged again. For a man over fifty her dad was strong and fast. But she was fighting a war. She was the leader of the Resistance. She and Wyatt often fought with their fists. And Wyatt was faster, stronger, and smart then their father. She spun on her hands kicking Leo in the chest as well as getting to her feet at the same time. She threw down with Demons, Darklighters, Whitelighters, Elders, Mortals, Warlocks, Witches, Seers, and the damned Source of All Evil - who was also her beloved big brother - one fresh off the block Elder shouldn't have been this much trouble. But he was. Because as much as she wanted to deny it, as much as she wanted to hate him, Leo was her father and she loved him. True it wasn't as deep as her love for Wyatt but it was deep. Chris was holding back her powers. She knew she couldn't use them. Not on him. One it might kill him and two he might figure out who she was.<p>

"Why?" He snarled at her and she scoffed.

"I needed you out of the way for a bit. I'm here to save your son." She muttered and it only seemed to enrage him farther. She'd never actually seen her pacifist of a father this angry before. Not even when... No. No she was not going there right now.

She needed to focus but that was getting hard. it was so hard to look at her mother and aunts day in and day out knowing when she returned to her own time it wouldn't be like that anymore. Yes the less they knew the better. She gasped feeling her back hit the ground harshly and the air was knocked from her lungs. Damnit! She should have been paying attention. A sword was pressed to her neck. She stared up at Leo. She was a Halliwell. She wouldn't just back away from death. She'd look him straight in the eye and challenge him to take her. She glared up at Leo her chin still held high. He continued to stare down at her and it was like he was trying to put the pieces together. He was looking at her. Staring hard at her face. He couldn't know anything. He really couldn't. Not even her own mother could see who she was. Her father who was never there, who never paid much attention to her, who was always watching over Wyatt would never be able to tell who she was. She growled at him.

"Well go on and do it. I haven't got all day." She muttered. Leo scowled at her and she huffed closing her eyes for the briefest of moments. When she opened them again it was before the blade at her neck was pulled away swiftly. Leo was suddenly kneeling down. Before Chris could demand anything from him he was lifting her up by her forearms, gently but firmly.

"Cl-close your eyes." He said. Not even remotely sounding half as commanding as Wyatt. And if she didn't obey her brother, when she really should to avoid incurring his wrath and getting a heavier punishment, she sure as hell wasn't going to obey Leo.

"We need to go!"

"Close them!" There you go, that sounded like Wyatt. Chris looked into her own eyes before sighing. It would be best if she just got this over with. He couldn't have noticed right? She was about to close her eyes when she remembered with a jolt. She looked almost exactly like her mother. And Leo had watched over her all her life.

"No." She said through gritted teeth but soon found her eyes forced closed by magic. She watched to lash out but that would have completely blown any cover she had left.

"Piper." Leo whispered and Chris felt his eyes on her. She swallowed harshly. "You look just like Piper at tht age. Only with shorter hair." He touched her hair and she shoved his hands away her eyes being allowed back open. She gave him an accusing stare.

"Everyone's got a double running loose in the world. You as an Elder should know that." She said and he stared at her. "So it stands to reason that I -" Leo hugged her tightly.

"I have a daughter!" Chris tensed and squirmed.

"We need to go!"

"No. No you're going to explain all of this to me."

"..." She stared at him and he stared back. His eternal patience had not been given to her. She had her mother's temper and abilty to wait. Only when the promise of a good long vanquish was at the end of the deal. Or good food. "Fine. But you can't tell them."

"What why? Piper will be thrilled."

"Future consequences. You know the rules about time travel Leo."

"Chris you don't have to..."

"Oh trust me you've been Leo long before my coming here." She said and they stood Orbing out.

* * *

><p>Staring down into his own eyes as they glared up at him from Piper's face he wondered how he had missed it. How Piper of all people had missed it! Chris was a walking mirror! Reflecting them all. Piper's mannerisms, Phoebe's knowledge, Paige's wit, and his strength. Leo didn't like to admit it but he was a warrior at heart. He fought to protect those he cared about and he healed. Because he didn't like to stain his hands with blood but he would. He would rather mend the wounded but he was willing to broke the sturdy if need be. He couldn't stand it. He hugged Chris to himself closely. He was going to have another baby with Piper. He was going to have a little girl who turned into a beautiful, stubborn, deadly, strong, graceful, deamon hunting, Witchlighter, with more tenacity then he or Piper could muster combine. She could take down the Charmed Ones with a couple pushes, he was sure. He could sense her powers. A half Elder Witch. Half Whitelighters were one thing but half Elder! It must have given her more powers because his magic was increased and he was given more powers. That is if the magic took to his genes in time.<p>

"I have a daughter!" He whispered so utterly happy. He felt her tense and squirming. it broke his heart. She didn't hug him back and she wanted away from him.

"We need to go!" She muttered harshly in a commanding tone. Leo had a horrible feeling. A horrible feeling that there was a reason she could give commands so easily and fight like her life was on the line. A maybe twenty year old girl shouldn't be so commanding. She shouldn't have such jaded eyes.

"No. No you need to explain all of this to me." He said meanig about her eyes and why she was there. She said she was there to save his son. To save her older brother? Or maybe she had another brother? He wanted to ask her these things so desparately. But more importantly he wanted to wrap his arms around her and hide her away from the world before he made it safe so that her eyes wouldn't have to be so cold and aloof. So that she could be warm and happy and smile brightly, not smirk. Smirking was not for ladies and he would be sure to teach her this though with a mini Piper on his hands he was fairly sure that his edoquett lessons would be ignored heavily. She stared at him not saying a word. Something in her eyes was conflicted. She held herself up on pride alone but he could see her crumbling. He wanted to smile, patiences was a virtue, but kept one off his face. They had pressing matters to attend to.

"Fine. But you can't tell them." She said finally conceeding to him. he blinked once confused.

"What why? Piper will be thrilled."

"Future consequences. You know the rules about time travel Leo."

"Chris you don't have to..."

"Oh trust me you've been Leo long before my coming here." Her words stung. He vowed to make it right between them before this was over and to never repeat the mistakes he made to cause her to dispize him.

* * *

><p>Leo was watching Chris' back as she looked at the city. She was sitting on top of the Golden Gate Bridge.<p>

"I miss the city." She said finally.

"What do you mean?"

"Wyatt's destroyed it all. There isn't lights anymore. All the light is gone." She said softly voice sad. Leo swallowed but continued listening. He wanted to deny it. He didn't want to listen to the mesh of his voice with Piper's but there had to be a reason, a good reason, she was there. "He took the lights when he took the hope away. When he became the Source of All Evil."

"No. You're wrong Chris. You... You have to be!"

"Now you see why i didn't want you knowing. God you've been making excuses for him your whole life. You only started to see the light that your Golden boy had gone dark when he almost had you exicuted!"

"Wyatt would never!" She stood and whipped around.

"Do not tell me what my brothr would and would not do. I know him. You only know a baby. you don't know my brother." She said seething. Leo took in her words and nodded. he didn't want to swallow it, his baby boy becoming the Source? But she was right. He could only see an innocent baby where she could see the psychotic adult. "I don't want to believe it myself half of the time. But I have to. I don't have a choice. If I don't then I can't fix it." She said and turned away. Leo touched her shoulder.

"You don't have to do this alone."

"What are you gonna do for me? Ask the Elders? If I can't find the demon then I'm going after them next Leo." Leo jumped slightly. "They stood by and did nothing as Wyatt slowly spiralled out of control. They closed off half of the Whitelighters and all but three Elders from the Mortal World."

"They... Why?" He decided not to deny it but ask why.

"Because they didn't want to risk their lives by going against Wyatt. I begged Gideon for help when I first formed the Rebellion when I was seventeen. He refused to help unless I swore on my blood and magic to do something in return."

"What?"

"Kill Wyatt."

"What?" Leo demanded. He was shocked, outraged, betrayed.

"I sent a Volt through him in reply. Told him he could take his Elder rules and shove them up his ass. I didn't need him. I ddin't need any of them. I revealed what I was that day."

"Volt?"

"Elder's have Lightning powers right? Well I got mom's melectular imobilization too. Allows me to freeze the lightning and create a tangible electric charge that is basically a bolt of lightning only more elctrically charged. I've advanced them far enough that I can throw one and it takes half a day to disappate." Leo felt pride. "I don't use it too often though."

"Is it draining?"

"No. It's a simple flick of the wrist if I want. No I don't use it because Wyatt likes that power. He's always been a bit jealous of my active powers."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've got no shield but I don't need one. I can strike before the other person can. Being an Elder means my senses are sharper. My resistance higher." She shrugged and turned to face him again having looked back at the city.

"We will change the future Chris."

"I know. I will."

"We, Chris, we will. I'm not letting you do this alone." he said.

"Funny." She said and a faint smile was on her lips. "Dad said the same thing to me before I left."


End file.
